


After

by Literallybeenherethewholetime



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oblivious Beca, This totally would’ve happened, Typical Fat Amy, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallybeenherethewholetime/pseuds/Literallybeenherethewholetime
Summary: What would've happened if Jessica and Ashley had an extra scene in the end credits of PP3!Plus some little comedy from the Bellas ;)





	After

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this onto Wattpad but I thought I’d give AO3 a whizz!

Jessica and Ashley ran into each other's arms in a fit of laughter, joy and a little bit of sorrow. It was their last performance, 'their big fade out into nothingness' as Gail had put it. This in itself provided all the more reason to get things off their chests, come clean. When were they going to get an opportunity again?

"Jessica..." Ashley..." Both girls spoke in unison as they pulled away from their massive bear hug.

"there's something I've always wanted to tell you and, well...I've liked you ever since freshman year and I'd really like it if you..went out with me sometime?"

It was usual for them to say the exact same thing at the exact same time, to the extent that it became a habit. It was like they had the same mind sometimes! 

A look of confusion was plastered onto both girls faces until one of them, the blonde, spoke again.

"Wait..did you just call me Jessica?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I did!"

Once again they began squealing and Jessica pulled Ashley into another hug of congratulations, immensely proud that her 'best friend' had finally got her name right.

"Oh um, and yeah I'd love to go out with you..." A blushing Jessica slowly pulled away to face the girl she'd had feelings for all through college, her hands reaching to cup her face and their eyes meeting.

"I'd like to go out with you too." Ashley's hands took a grip on the blonde's waist.

"So we'll...go out with each other." They began to lean in.

"Yeah." Their faces were millimetres apart. All the feelings they'd had for each other were about to be ignited. All of the caged emot-

"LESBI-HONEST!"

The sudden exclamation, from none other than Fat Amy, caused Jessica and Ashley to jump out of their lovesick state. 

"Ah. See now you didn't spot those two all those years ago." Aubrey chimed in, shaking her head mockingly at the smaller, broader woman beside her.

Ashley let out a tut and almost laughed. It was quite funny to think that they were noticed the one time they really wanted to be alone. 

"C'mon, let's go." Ashley's hand took a hold of Jessica's and both girls skipped off happily, their minds filled with first date ideas. 

"Aww, I thought they were already dating." Emily said with a smile as she looked on at the new couple.

"Well of course you would." Amy huffed and rolled her eyes, still convinced that the youngest Bella was the dumbest person on the planet.

All three were soon onto another topic of conversation, mainly the fact that Aubrey's dad had actually turned up to watch his daughter perform. They were all about to leave when Beca suddenly staggered over, looking utterly confused.

Her lips were smeared with Chloe's lipstick and her braided hair was tangled and out of place. 

She pointed in the direction where Jessica and Ashley had gone and said,

"I thought they were sisters?"


End file.
